Electric-powered pressure washers have become increasingly popular for use in household cleaning applications, including cleaning decks, patios, siding, automobiles, and the like. Such pressure washers now are economically manufactured and available to the consumer market in most hardware and home improvement retail stores. Such electric-powered pressure washers basically comprise a movable cart or stand, a water pump, an electric motor for powering the pump, and a spray wand and nozzle assembly. Operation of the pressure washer, following coupling of a common garden hose between a home water outlet and the inlet to the pressure washer pump, generates a high pressure liquid discharge up to 1000 psi and more, for power spraying applications.
While such electric-powered pressure washer must be connected to an electrical outlet, the pressure washer typically is moved by the user from location to location during usage. For this purpose, it is common for the housing of the pressure washer to have a handle which permits the user to lift and carry the pressure washer from location to location. Alternatively, the housing may be supported on wheels and be provided with an upwardly-extending pull handle which enables the pressure washer to be tipped and rolled from location to location. It can be tiresome, of course, for the user to repeatedly lift and carry the wheeless pressure washer. On the other hand, the upstanding pull handle of wheel pressure washers usually requires that the pressure washer and handle be shipped and packaged in disassembled condition, requiring assembly by the customer, which can be inconvenient or cumbersome. Upon assembly, the upstanding handle also can impede compact storage of the pressure washer in the home. Pressure washers manufactured for the consumer market also often are less resistant to abusive handling. If a wheeled pressure washer is forcefully pushed into an obstruction, the wheels or their mounting can be damaged. Items forcefully wedged between the wheels and housing also can inflict damage to the wheel mounting.